The overall aim of this research project is to elucidate the mechanisms involved in the regulation of anabolic and catabolic enzymes and to analyze the physicochemical interactions between enzymes and their allosteric effectors. Using biochemical and genetic tools we are examining the relationships between enzyme structure and function. Specifically, we are investigating catabolite regulation of biodegradative threonine dehydratases from Escherichia coli and Salmonella typhimurium and their physiological role in the energy metabolism during anaerobic growth. These studies would provide a deeper insight into the enzymatic processes and control of cellular metabolism and contribute to our knowledge in understanding the factors involved in triggering metabolic imbalance resulting from biochemical lesions and genetic disorders.